The invention relates to a livestock feed wagon, comprising a frame, a feed container which is fitted on the frame, in particular provided with feed-mixing means, a gripper construction, having a movable arm construction and a gripper fitted thereon for grabbing an amount of animal feed from a pile of animal feed, furthermore comprising weighing means.
Such devices are known from the prior art, inter alia from FR2874477.
In such devices there are sometimes constraints with regard to the accuracy with which they can be loaded. Thus, the known device has weighing means which are situated underneath the feed container in order not to be affected by the weight of the feed-loading construction and the weight of the grabbed chunk of animal feed. In practice, it was found that this known device is often not able to load the desired total amount of animal feed, at least not very accurately.